


Vapor of Aphrodite

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Myka Bering/Leena, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Vapor of Aphrodite

Claudia woke. For some reason she was nude. She pushed herself to her feet and in the process saw that she had a cock of average length and width, but it was hard. She had a pair of testacles hanging below her cock.

"What the hell? I'm a futanari now?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to think.  
"Let's see, how could this have happened? I certainly wasn't a futanari when I passed out. Maybe some sort of sex-related artifact. I need to find some clothes. Maybe Leena will have some spare clothes stashed in the Warehouse," Claudia said.

She went off to find her African American friend. When she found her, she was doing something she hadn't anticipated seeing. Leena was lying on her back with her arms over Myka's legs while she ate the agent out. Myka moaned as Leena ate her out. Claudia let out an involuntary gasp as her new cock hardened again. Myka's head snapped around to see Claudia.  
"Claudia! What are you doing here. This is Leena's room, you know. You didn't knock."

"I'm sorry," Claudia said, before blushing, "I was just wondering if Leena could loan me any clothes. I didn't mean to walk in on this...I'll just be going now."

"Not so fast," Myka hissed as she rose off Leena's face and walked up to Claudia.

Myka put her hands on her hips.  
"I've never had a futa before. I've always been fascinated with them. And you obviously liked what you saw here. Leena, want to fuck her?"

Leena nodded, her eyes narrowing as she sized Claudia up. Myka and Leena walked up to Claudia, and Myka kissed the girl on the mouth. Leena slipped her hand around Claudia's thick shaft and she moaned. Leena dropped to her knees, taking Claudia's shaft in her mouth. Claudia's arms went around Myka's back, and she made out with the agent. Myka broke the kiss and laid on her back with her ass pointing towards Claudia. Leena took her mouth off Claudia's cock with a pop. Myka turned and looked at Claudia.  
"Claudia, I want you to fuck me from behind while I eat Leena out," she said.

Claudia walked up to her friend and slid her long shaft inside of Myka. Myka moaned as Claudia's large shaft filled her. Leena knelt and allowed Myka to lick and suck at her slit. Soon Claudia cummed, filling Myka with her warm seed. Myka cummed, her walls tightening around Claudia's shaft and then releasing as she sprayed her juices onto the girl's cock. Leena cummed, and Myka swallowed her juices. Leena laid on her back and Claudia pressed her thick shaft inside of her while Myka lowered herself onto Leena's face.  
"Fuck me hard and fast," Leena said.

Claudia obeyed, beginning to roughly and rapidly pound into the black woman. Soon Leena cummed again, her walls tightening around Claudia's shaft and then releasing. Leena sprayed her juices onto Claudia's cock. Myka cummed, filling Leena's mouth. They kissed again.


End file.
